The Elevator
by Sara1991
Summary: after Ichigo and Masaya break up the others try to find a way to get Ichigo and Ryou together. they take them on a shopping trip to the mall. but not all goes well as Ichigo and Ryou get trapped in an elevator.


**The Elevator**

* * *

Ichigo and Masaya had been broken up for about four months now and it's starting to get easier for her.

Masaya had told Ichigo that he needed a break and that he didn't want to be in a serious relationship at the moment; that's what he said anyways.

Shortly after he broke up with her, one of Ichigo's best friends from school, Miwa, had spotted him with one of the girls from the science club.

When Ichigo had confronted them, he had then told her that she just wasn't smart enough for him and that he needed somebody of his level. He had also told her that he knew she had feelings for her boss, Ryou. And that he wouldn't be interested in her either because he was way smarter than the both of them; so she's certainly not on his level either. She was going to be single for the rest of her life and have a dozen cats.

Ichigo had wanted to talk to Ryou, but every time she thought about trying she would think about what Masaya had said and would believe it to be true.

Ryou is way smarter than Masaya and that would mean he's super smarter than her. And maybe because of all that Ryou wouldn't be interested in her.

However, what she doesn't know is that Ryou really does have feelings for her. He however, won't say anything because he thinks she's still hooked on Masaya. And also, he doesn't want to be a rebound guy.

So they're both unhappy because of something that was either said or how they feel can mess something up; their friendship for one.

The others; Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry and Keiichiro can see how they feel about each other and just want to see them together.

So to try to get them together Mint invited them, plus everyone else, to go out shopping. Well shoot, she had to invite everybody or Ichigo and Ryou might get suspicious as to why she only invited them.

So everybody had agreed to meet at the mall at noon.

Noon came around, and when Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro arrived only Mint and Kish were there.

"Where is everybody?" Ryou asked right as they got there.

"Are they running late?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"Well you know how things go. Some things came up last minute. Pudding had to babysit her siblings and Tart offered to help…well actually we made him help because, well, that's what boyfriends should do. Anyways, she said they would try to make it later if they could. Lettuce came down with a cold and Pie is taking care of her. I don't really know what's up with Berry and Tasuku; neither of them are answering their phones. I think I see Zakuro coming though." Mint said as Zakuro showed up next to them.

"Sorry guys. My photographer was late showing up, so my shoot ran late." Zakuro apologized.

"It's ok, are we ready to go in?" Kish asked, just ready to get this day over with.

Even though he was with Mint, Kish still had some sort of feelings for Ichigo and really didn't like this plan.

Don't get anybody wrong, Kish really did love Mint and all; he became human for her and he asked her to marry him. Not only any of that, but she is carrying his child. And let's face it, no one ever really pictured Mint to become pregnant…not first anyways. Any who, I guess the feeling Kish has towards Ichigo is like a little sister…he just doesn't want to see her get hurt.

"Yes, honey, we can go in now." Mint said as they went inside.

Once inside Zakuro needed to go do something right away and dragged Keiichiro right along with her.

"So what should we do now?" Ichigo as the four were left alone.

"Well Kish and I need to get some stuff for the baby, but if there's anything you need to get here, take this." Mint said handing Ichigo about three hundred dollars.

"More baby stuff? Doesn't he have enough things already?" Kish whined.

"He can never have enough stuff. Now come on honey." Mint said evilly dragging Kish along with her.

"Well, that was certainly weird." Ryou said looking onward after them.

"Not really. Mint is really excited to be a mom. Well I guess…you probably want to go elsewhere, so I guess I'll see you later." Zoey said disappointed as she started to go look at clothes upstairs.

"Do you wish to have some company?" Ryou asked not really wanting to be alone in the mall.

"Sure! I mean if you really want to." Ichigo said a little too excited at first, but calmed herself.

As they were walking they ran into Masaya and what's-her-name, who was looking like she was starting a baby bump or something; he wasn't looking too thrilled at the moment.

Trying her hardest to avoid him, Ichigo and Ryou tried hurrying to the elevators when Masaya stopped them.

"Hey Ichigo, can we talk?" Masaya asked taking her aside.

"What do you want Aoyama?" Ichigo asked bitterly.

"Ok, I deserve that. I just wanted to say how sorry I am and I really would love to get back together with you. What do you say? I know you still love me." Masaya said confidently.

"Is she pregnant?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yes." Masaya replied.

"Is it yours?" Ichigo asked again.

"Yes, unfortunately. She won't get rid of it. I don't want to be with someone who wants to have kids." Masaya said, not knowing Ichigo wanted kids.

"Well, that's your problem. It's her body, her baby, her choice whether she wants to keep it or not. For your information I want kids, a good amount of them as well. Maybe not at this instant, but sometime in the future…when I find the right guy. And I don't love you anymore…I love somebody else. Now, good day Aoyama." Ichigo said as she turned to leave.

"You mean him don't you? What did I tell you before Ichigo? If you're not up to my level in intelligence, you're certainly not up to his. I mean come on, he graduated high school and collage early and he speaks at least three or four different languages. He'll never go for a girl like you." Masaya said walking away.

Ichigo was close to tears when she got back to Ryou, who had somewhat heard some of their conversation. Not only did Ryou hear, but so did what's-her-face; she slapped Masaya so hard that the whole section of that store heard. Before leaving him completely she told him she was expecting child support and left.

Before Ryou could say anything Ichigo was way ahead of him heading towards the elevators so he quickly had to follow and get on the elevator before it closed.

He had barely just made it in when the doors to the elevator closed and boy was he out of breath.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ichigo lied as they started to head up to the four floor of the store where all the clothes were...minus the baby clothes of course.

Ryou was about to say something else when of the sudden the lights in the elevator started to flicker and suddenly it crashed and stopped and the lights dulled and turned to red.

"What's going on? What happened?" Ichigo asked starting to panic as she grabbed a hold of Ryou.

"We're fine. The elevator just stopped. I'm sure someone will notice right away and we'll be out sooner than you think." Ryou said rubbing her back as her ears and tail popped out of fear.

"But what if they don't? There's so much I wanted to do. Have a family with you and tell you how I real…" Ichigo started, but then froze at what she had just said.

"I'm soo sorry. I didn't-I mean I-I'm sorry." Ichigo stuttered out, turning bright red.

"So what that Aoyama guy was saying, that was about me then?" Ryou asked looking at the neko in front of him.

All Ichigo did was look down and nod her head.

"Ichigo…you're not out of my league. You may not be on my level smarts wise, but you're not out of my league by a long shot. I've been interested in you for a long time, but I didn't want to say anything because you were with him and I didn't want to ruin any chance of friendship we had. Ichigo I love you. Always have and always will, no matter what." Ryou said causing tears to fall from Ichigo's eyes.

"Really?" She asked making sure he was serious.

"Yes, really." Ryou said pulling her into an embrace.

"Ow." Ichigo said pinching herself to make sure this wasn't all just a dream.

"What'd you do that for?" Ryou asked confused.

"I had to make sure this was real and not just another dream." Ichigo said sincerely.

"Oh, well, this is really real. Hey, now that we know how we really feel…will you be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked hopeful.

"On on condition." Ichigo said looking up at him.

"What would that be?" Ryou asked looking down at her.

"If you'll be my boyfriend." Ichigo said simply causing him to chuckle a bit.

Leaning down close to her lip, Ryou asked, "Can I please kiss you? I've waited for you for years."

"Yes please." Ichigo replied as he pressed his lips to hers.

They kissed for what seemed like forever when they pulled away for air.

"Ichigo…" Ryou breathed.

"Ryou…" Ichigo breathed as well.

They didn't know what had come over them, but they had a sudden urge.

Ryou just picked Ichigo up by her waist and placed her against one of the walls as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned as she felt his member against her wet panties.

 **Outside of the Elevator**

"What's going on?" Mint asked as everybody finally showed up.

"I don't know, but I think Ryou and Ichigo are trapped in the elevator." Kish said looking onward.

"Oh we know." Keiichiro said walking in.

"What did you do?" Berry and Tasuku asked looking at their faces.

"Nothing that they didn't need." Zakuro said with a smirk on her face.

"What does that mean?" Lettuce asked and then started blushing when Pie whispered it in her ear.

"Yeah. They both love each other and I figured if they had some place private to talk they could work it out. So I paid the elevator guy to stop the elevator for about an hour or so." Zakuro said looking at the faces on her young friends, glad that Pudding and Tart weren't there to hear.

"Good plan. So what should we do while we wait?" Mint asked as she sat on a bench.

"I don't know…we could go shopping and then meet back here in an hour." Lettuce said as everybody agreed. Mint said she and Kish would catch up in a little bit.

Back in the elevator things were really starting to heat up.

Ryou and Ichigo didn't know how long they had, but every time she moaned it turned him on even more and made him even harder.

"Ichigo, I can't take it anymore. You're driving me crazy. Please let me love you." Ryou begged as Ichigo moaned.

"Please Ryou; give me all your love." Ichigo begged as he unbuttoned her shirt to expose her breasts, which were a decent size.

He started to suck on her breasts, all the while pulling her skirt up and panties down and then worked on his pants and boxers.

After all the right articles of clothes were removed he asked her if she was ready which she replied yes. He then proceeded to push his throbbing cock into her wet pussy, pushing in and out rapidly.

In and out in and out it went, so fast and so hard that Ichigo could barely hold on. She moaned and cried out in pleasure, mainly calling his name while burying her head in the crook of his neck so that the people outside couldn't hear them. She had never been loved like this before. When she did it with Masaya it was dull and boring; he had made her do all the work. But with Ryou, it was different; he was in charge and it certainly wasn't boarig.

"Ichigo I'm so close. I'm so close." Ryou breathed out into her ear.

"Me too." Ichigo breathed.

"Say my name baby. Say my name." Ryou begged.

"Ryou!" Ichigo cried out.

In the back of Ryou's mind he was telling himself not to cum inside of her; he didn't know whether or not she was on any kind of birth control or not. But he lost control when she came crying out his name and he came inside of her.

After a few minutes of them calming down Ryou started freaking out.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ichigo." Ryou panicked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because I came inside of you." Ryou said looking at her.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill. Don't worry…I don't think I would've done that had I not been on it. Besides I want to have a family with you. Whenever you're ready." Ichigo said truthfully making Ryou smile and hug her.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. Let's give us some time though before we decide to start having kids." Ryou said not letting her go.

"Ok." Ichigo breathed.

Pretty soon noises could be heard and that's when they realized that they were still half naked, so they hurried to get their clothes on and straightened up.

Not half a minute after they were done the doors to the elevator opened back up on the third floor and they hurried out.

After they found some outfits they went to head back downstairs, this time taking the escalators.

They met their friends by the entrance of the store and when the girls got a good whiff of them…boy were they shocked…but congratulated them.

* * *

Well there you go

Tell me what you thought

Tell me if I should make a sequel

Write Soon SarT55


End file.
